KiKi May, The Girl Who Knew It All (bleach)
by Deviliabymidnightandfriends
Summary: An Idea that I came up with! Find out soon what this sassy OC knows about and what that knowledge could do! Rated K for now, but later chapters may be rated M!


I stared at the board with little anticipation, waiting for the school day to end. Nothing really exciting ever happened in this sleepy little town I resided in. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Kiki May and I'm a normal, boring, high school student. Or, at least I was, for the short time being. The last bell soon rang and I grabbed my stuff quickly, racing past people to my locker. Sure, it was a little odd for me to be running that day, but then again, the most recent episode of "Bleach" was coming on today!

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I like the anime "Bleach", didn't I? Well, I'll get to that when I get to that! So don't be so huffy about it, jeez! So after I was dealing with a bunch of immature, screaming teenagers on my overly packed bus, I got home to peace and quiet. I live in an apartment by myself. Why, you ask? I don't really want to talk about it. That's for another time. However, after changing into a pair of fluffy PJ pants and a loose fitting shirt, I plopped down on the couch and watched some good, old, classic Bleach episodes. I always get excited and sing along with Ichigo's original fight song. It made me feel better about everything, like I could achieve something great!

After a couple hours of that, I got onto my boring homework. It was so dull and dry that I doodled on most of it. I'm lazy like that. I finished it after what felt like the longest while EVER. I took my shower, changed into my PJs, and headed to bed. As I brushed my long, dishwater blonde hair, I realized tomorrow was going to be my birthday. I hope someone remembers it. I really do.

_**Darkness surrounds me and everything feels weightless. Then all these colors melt back into place, like a reversed video of a candle melting. A flame catches light again as a breath is sucked in anticipation. I look up as the last bit of color comes together, and cloud rush past me quickly. I tilt my head back and I see I'm spiraling down from a rainstorm towards a familiar-looking town. It suddenly feels too real as the roar of the wind passes my ears and the coolness of the rain soaks me to the core. I throw my arms and legs out, like I saw in a skydiving video once, and imagined a parachute. It appears in a bright, rainbow glowing form and my decent slows a bit. I flipped and saw I was reaching a park quickly. I aimed for the grassy-part, but the wind sent me slamming into a tree. I thought as I fainted, **__"I've never felt pain in my dreams before. . . .__**"**_

The sound of a pencil scratching paper loudly and quickly caused me to awaken suddenly. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly, but then suddenly regretted it as light shown into my eyes. I waived my arms frantically, searching for the blanket as I hissed at the light. I felt the blanket and quickly pulled it over my head, huddling like a startled animal. I then heard an all-too-familiar voice say in his classic monotone voice, "It seems I've startled you." I sat up quickly again, my hair flying past my face as I did. I started him down with a shocked expression on my face. Ryuken Ishida, a Quincy, was my monotone doctor.

After a long time of silence, I said, "So what happened to me? Did I sleep walk again?" He didn't even crack a smile as he said, "It seems to be that way." He looked me over and checked my vital signs. I felt a chill go down my spine then as I noticed a cool-but-compressed power within him. He adjusted his glasses then wrote something on my patient note board-thingy. I was never good with recollecting the names of things. After a couple of hours, he released me from the hospital. I then had to figure where I was going to sleep. I felt something suddenly in my pocket and I pulled out my apartment keys. I stared at them curiously, wondering how they got there, when I noticed a symbol scratched onto them. I placed my finger over it and suddenly, in an alley between two buildings, a large house appeared out of nowhere. It startled me at first, so I accidentally dropped my keys. The house suddenly disappeared again, like a door closing and hiding it. I tried this five more times before I smirked. OH, this is going to be GOOD!

I went into the house and checked it out. It had all the things I'd imagined in a fancy house would have. I opened my closet and the school outfit was there. I'll start going tomorrow. But, how am I going to act all calm about this?! I sighed from frustration and threw myself on the big, fluffy bed. How was I going to pull this off?! I didn't realize I had passed out when an alarm went off. I jumped up from shock and nearly smashed the alarm clock while trying to turn it off. I looked around grumpily and then saw the school uniform. I pouted at it then put it on. I couldn't wear the coat nor button the shirt all the way up because of my lovely assets. Hey, I can't help it if I'm a D-cup in real life! I didn't like how short the skirt was on me, so I made it my mission to get a pair of pants once I got to school. I looked back and saw the uniform skirt had changed into the uniform pants. Cool. I put them on and they fit perfectly! I looked myself once over and smiled. I was about Orohime's height, so that's awesome. I would of paniced if I was rukia's height, as she is really, REALLY short. Enough girly worrying about height and size mumbo-jumbo, time for my day to start!

I made myself some toast, then grabbed my school bag that appeared in my closet. I headed out for school and adjusted my now-cute-looking glasses. Yeah, I don't have that great of eyesight and that sadly transitioned into this world. But hey, they make me look cute now! I walked for the longest time until the school appeared in the distance. I smiled and raced forward, stopping at the gate to catch my breath. I had a feeling someone was watching me, so I looked up. BAM! Keigo was standing there with his usual, goofy look on his face. He said, "Hey baby, you the new kid that people have been talking about?!" I inwardly rolled my eyes but I smiled lightly. "Y-Yes. . . . ." I replied, still out of breath from running. I'm not that athletic. He tried asking me out, but I politely said no. Nice try, Keigo, but I'm not really into side-character guys like you. I suddenly felt an intense pressure on my head and I was instantly forced to the ground. Oh, I wonder WHO has that sort of power? *sarcasm*

Keigo tried helping me up as Ichigo passed by. I glanced at him as he walked on like nothing happened. Rukia, however, had seen what happened. She was walking right by his side and glanced back at me. I got up quickly, dusted myself off, and made eye contact with her. She had a curious but cold look in her eye as she looked me over. I thought I'd mess with her, so I smiled and winked at her. She reacted by turning around quickly and whispering something to Ichigo. This day was going to be fun for sure!


End file.
